Te pardonner
by Lucachu
Summary: Leo sait qu'il doit tuer ce traître de Corrin, qui ose prétendre l'aimer comme un frère. Son cœur le supplie de l'épargner et de le ramener à Norh tandis que son esprit lui ordonne de le tuer. Mais l'amour de Corrin pour son petit frère est plus fort que la raison. Libre interprétation de la fin. Écrit pour remercier PetiteDaisy d'un OS offert.


**Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai enfin l'occasion d'écrire sur Leo. La source d'inspiration de cet OS provient de ma propre expérience de jeu. La tentation d'utiliser Corinthe, ma version OC était très grande. J'espère que Corrin n'est pas OOC, et que je n'ai pas trop été dans mon interprétation de « Corinthe ». Si c'est le cas, j'éditerai et je remplacerai les noms. De plus, c'est la première fois que j'écris avec Leo en personnage central.

J'ai pris un plaisir immense à l'écrire. Libre interprétation de lecture pour la fin, à vous de choisir.

**Avertissement :**

_Fire Emblem Fates_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. Voie d'_Héritage_. OS Portant sur m!Corrin et Leo dans une pure relation fraternelle. Violence présente et explicite.

* * *

Leo déteste Hoshido. Il hait les Hoshidiens et leurs terres fertiles. Plus que tout, il les exècre ce peuple égoïste pour lui avoir ravi son frère, Corrin.

Leo a toujours su que du sang hoshidien coule dans les veines de Corrin. Tout le monde le savait. Pendant des années, presque tous pensaient qu'il était le fils du roi Garon et d'une concubine hoshidienne. Un mensonge, un pur mensonge. Corrin est un prince hoshidien, fils de la reine Mikoto et du roi Sumeragi.

Mais Leo n'aurait jamais pensé que Corrin puisse préférer rejoindre des inconnus à ceux qui l'ont élevé. Corrin lui a tout simplement brisé le cœur par son choix. Et pas seulement le sien, celui de chaque membre de leur fratrie. Xander. Camilla. Elise. Et le sien. La trahison de Corrin détruit à petit feu leur famille.

Leo n'est pas certain d'être prêt à tuer Corrin. Son esprit lui dicte de l'occire mais son cœur lui supplie le contraire.

Son ancien frère se tient face à lui, lame dégainée. Le vent glacial hurle autour d'eux, atténuant le cri de leurs armées respectives. La troupe hoshidienne était en route pour le village de la tribu des glaces avant que les guerriers nohriens ne les interceptent. Le roi de Nohr, celui qui pendant des années a affirmé être le père biologique de Corrin, s'est servi d'un leurre pour leur tendre un piège. Corrin a suivi les yeux fermés Flora, l'une de ses anciennes servantes, sans se douter un instant de la supercherie. L'ancien prince de Nohr a été si naïf de croire qu'il pouvait tourner le dos à son pays et espérer le soutien de ses anciens alliés. Même s'il est vrai que Felicia et Jakob l'ont suivi, tout comme un chevalier nohrien portant le nom de Silas.

Les deux princes se jugent, attendent que l'autre agisse. Il n'y a aucun soldat à moins de dix mètres autour d'eux. Ils se combattent plus loin sur le champ de bataille, comme si d'un accord commun ils avaient décidé de laisser les deux garçons régler leurs différends. Corrin ose le regarder avec tristesse, comme s'il était la victime.

Ses vêtements sont de style hoshidien, d'une couleur blanche aussi pur que ses cheveux. Leo ne peut s'empêcher de relever avec moquerie que ses pieds, habituellement nus, sont protégés par des bottes.

– Leo... Je ne veux pas en arriver là, je t'en supplie.

– Si tu ne voulais pas me combattre tu n'aurai pas dû me trahir, nous trahir.

– Je t'en prie mon frè...

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je n'ai qu'un seul et unique frère et c'est Xander ! Je t'ai de toute manière toujours détesté, toi le précieux petit prince de Xander et le poupon de Camilla !

Corrin se mord la lèvre, blessé par les paroles de son cadet. Leo veut faire souffrir Corrin, le heurter dans ses sentiments, lui faire subir la même chose que lui. L'esprit de Leo lui ordonne de lancer un sort sans plus tarder tandis que son cœur l'implore de tout faire pour ramener Corrin à Nohr. Autant de sentiments contradictoires que de paradoxes dans le comportement du prince albinos. Leo, malgré toute son intelligence, ne peut le comprendre. Il n'y a aucune logique dans le comportement de ce traître, souhaitant tantôt défendre Hoshido et tuer Garon, tantôt épargner son ancienne famille et faire la paix avec Nohr.

– Leo... Tu le penses vraiment ? S'il te plait... je...

– J'ai assez entendu de tes paroles.

Le plus jeune des deux princes murmure une incantation et passe sa main au-dessus de son tome, Brynhildr. Une flamme de teinte violette apparaît à l'intérieur de sa paume. Le corps entier de Corrin se crispe, renforçant son étreinte sur sa lame, Yato.

– La loi de Nohr est claire au sujet des traîtres. Tous connaissent le même châtiment. La mort.

Le paladin noir lance son sort sur son adversaire. Corrin l'évite aisément, grâce aux précieuses secondes gagnées pendant que son frère lui promettait de le châtier tel un criminel. Le garçon albinos ne réplique pas, se contentant de lui lancer un ultime regard désespéré.

– Bas-toi ! À moins que tu ne sois pressé de rencontrer la mort !

Leo charge Corrin de sa monture. Une attaque peu efficace, le paladin noir veut juste le forcer à l'affronter. Ce qui est stratégiquement absurde. Il devrait profiter de sa confusion et le tuer, il le sait. Mais il le ne peut. Il se sent obligé de donner une chance à Corrin. Et quand bien même, il n'arrive pas à se décider à l'éliminer, lui, le traître, qu'une partie de lui continue de considérer comme un frère.

Corrin semble sortir de sa torpeur. Il modifie partiellement son corps, faisant apparaître des cornes sur sa tête et des ailes dans son dos. Leo le sait, les lignées royales de Nohr et de Hoshido possèdent respectivement le sang du dragon obscur et du dragon albe. Cet héritage leur permet d'utiliser les veines dragunaires. Mais en aucun cas de se transformer en dragon. Corrin était incapable de changer d'apparence avant d'aller à Hoshido. Leo n'a aucune idée de l'origine de cette nouvelle capacité. Mais il est sûr que les hoshiens en sont responsables. Qu'ils lui ont fait subir quelque chose. Peut-être une forme d'expérimentation de maléfice. Une raison supplémentaire de détester Hoshido.

Si c'est le cas, peut-être que Camilla a raison. Que Corrin a été d'une manière ou d'une autre embrigadé. Depuis leur dernier affrontement à Cheve, sa sœur est convaincue qu'il est sous l'effet d'un sort manipulant son esprit.

Leo le souhaiterait tant, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne sent aucune malédiction de ce type sur le garçon albinos. Corrin est pleinement conscient de ses actes.

La créature mi-humaine mi-dragon bondit sur lui, lame en avant. Mais au dernier moment, Corrin change de trajectoire et abat Yato dans la neige.

– Alors le petit soldat si parfait de Xander est incapable de m'assener un coup ? Pathétique.

Les yeux pourpres de Corrin sont emplies de détresse. Il refuse de combattre Leo, si seulement il pouvait trouver une autre solution. Le paladin noir ne s'en sent guère plus capable. Il a volontairement manqué de précision dans son précédent sort.

Soudain, l'effroi emplit le regard de Corrin qui se fixe derrière Leo. Le paladin noir tourne la tête, trop tard. Un samouraï abat son sabre sur sa monture. La lame parvient à fendre la barde protégeant la croupe de son destrier et à entamer sa chair. Le cheval, affolé, bondit en avant. Leo, propulsé, tombe de sa croupe. Seul son pied droit reste dans un étrier. Le prince nohrien hurle de douleur, traîné au sol sur plusieurs mètres par son étalon. La neige rentre dans sa bouche et ses oreilles.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Leo se retrouve étendu dans la neige, son destrier continuant de galoper seul sur le champ de bataille. Son corps entier le fait souffrir et sa jambe droite est en feu. Des larmes de douleur s'écoulent sur son visage. Ses yeux restent ouverts avec difficulté. Il crache la poudre blanche absorbée durant sa chute. Le samouraï se rapproche de lui et lève son sabre. Leo est incapable de bouger et sans moyen de défense. Brynhildr est tombé dans sa chute.

Leo perd son sang-froid. L'adolescent devient un petit garçon terrifié. Un sanglot lui échappe face à son ennemi. Il ne veut pas mourir.

Une masse argentée bondit sur le samouraï et reçoit le tranchant de sa lame à sa place. La créature rugit, ivre de rage, et attaque violemment l'hoshidien.

Leo ne voit rien de la scène tandis que la neige se teinte de rouge. Le dragon lui cache complètement la scène de violence se déroulant devant lui. Seuls les cris d'horreur lui parviennent.

Corrin vient de se retourner contre l'un de ses propres alliés.

Leo n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus au comportement de son frère. Le sol commence à trembler sous leurs pieds. Une fente craquelle le terrain juste en dessous d'eux. Corrin entourant son corps sous sa forme de dragon est la dernière chose que réalise Leo avant de perdre conscience.

* * *

Lorsque Leo reprend ses esprits, la première chose qu'il voit est le visage de Corrin au regard fou d'inquiétude. Une étincelle apparaît dans ses yeux rouges lorsqu'il voit Leo revenir à lui.

La douleur ronge le corps de Leo. Il n'ose pas regarder l'état de sa jambe droite. Il se sait incapable de se lever.

– Leo...

– Où sommes-nous ?

– Le sol s'est ouvert et nous sommes tombés au fond d'un gouffre.

Leo jette un regard à son environnement. Ils sont entourés de parois glacées et hostiles. La seule issue est au-dessus d'eux, une fente située à une dizaine de mètres et trop petite pour pouvoir passer. Malgré tout, elle leur permet de ne pas être plongés dans l'obscurité.

Le prince nohrien réalise que sa tête repose sur les jambes de son frère. Il est recouvert de sa cape blanche et bleue, ornée de l'emblème royal d'hoshido.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'ai senti l'utilisation d'une veine dragunaire, je crois que c'était le pouvoir de Ryoma. L'épicentre était loin mais cela s'est répercuté jusqu'à nous.

– Non, pourquoi m'as-tu protégé ? Tu aurais pu laisser ce samouraï faire le sale travail et pourtant...

– Parce que j'aime mon frère, je tiens à toi Leo.

Le silence qui s'installe est menaçant et angoissant. Le gouffre ressemble à une tombe de glace. Les heurts des combats ne sont plus audibles. Le temps semble s'être arrêté, suspendu.

Leo le brise, non pas parce qu'il est insupportable, mais parce qu'il a besoin de réponses.

– Tu l'as occis et maintenant tu continues de me protéger. Qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ?

– Tu es resté si longtemps inconscient que j'aurai eu le temps de le faire plusieurs fois.

– Alors pourquoi ?

Corrin marque un temps de pause. Il lève les yeux vers la faille comme s'il espérait l'apparition soudaine de renfort. Il expire, son souffle se transforme en vapeur sous l'effet de la température.

– Tu m'as dit que tu me détestais tout à l'heure, mais moi je t'ai toujours beaucoup aimé. Crois ce que tu veux, mais je t'aime toujours mon frère. Qu'importe le sang qui coule dans nos veines.

Le cœur de Leo se tord. Pourquoi faut-il que cela soit si compliqué ? Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent-elles pas être noires et blanches pour une fois ?

– Ce que tu as dit... Était-ce la vérité, est-ce que tu me détestes depuis toujours ?

– Et toi, si tu dis m'aimer, me considérer comme ton frère, pourquoi avoir choisi... Eux ?

Le paladin noir a dû retenir l'insulte qui brûle ses lèvres. Des mots qui auraient très certainement ravi son vassal, Niles. Et aussi blessé Corrin.

– Tu voulais m'expliquer à Cheve, alors voilà, nous avons tout notre temps, coincé dans ce qui va très vite devenir notre cercueil.

Cette fois ses paroles sont acerbes. Il s'agit bien de la dernière arme qu'il lui reste. Brynhildr est perdu et ses vassaux sont très certainement en train de le chercher, lui ou son corps. S'il doit mourir de froid ou à cause de ses blessures, il veut connaître les motivations de Corrin.

– Leo... Cela a été impossible pour moi de choisir entre vous et ma famille de sang... Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'en ai souffert...

– Par pitié, épargne-moi tes états d'âme et viens-en aux faits ! Tu crois que cela n'a pas été terrible pour nous que tu rejoignes l'ennemi ? Alors que tu as disparu presque une semaine après ta mission à l'abîme éternel ? Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé Gunther et Felicia n'est réapparue que pour te rejoindre lors de ta trahison ! Nous te croyions mort ! Que tu étais tombé dans l'abîme ou qu'un autre détachement de soldats hoshidiens vous avait exterminés ! Et toi... toi...

S'exprimer sur ce qu'il a ressenti est trop difficile, et ses blessures ne l'aident pas, le rendant mentalement faible. Il est fatigué, lasse de cette guerre contre ce frère qu'il chérit.

La main de Corrin vient caresser ses cheveux blonds, doucement et de manière apaisante.

– Gunther et moi avons été séparés de Felicia... alors que nous nous demandions où elle était passée, Hans nous a attaqué. Une partie du pont n'a pas résisté au poids du destrier de Gunther... J'étais furieux contre Hans... Avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'enfuir, Hans m'a révélé que c'était un ordre de Garon.

Leo sait que Hans est un ancien criminel que Xander a attrapé. L'homme a passé de longues journées dans les cachots nohriens avant d'être gracié par leur père. Xander avait raison de prévenir Corrin. Le prince de Nohr a vu plus d'une fois Hans faire preuve de cruauté et de sauvagerie.

Corrin continue quelques secondes plus tard, sans réaction de son frère et cherchant ses mots.

– J'ai été capturé par des hoshidiens et mené auprès de la famille royale. J'étais convaincu que j'allais être exécuté. Mais comme tu le sais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

Leo n'a pas besoin d'explication sur ce point. Il imagine le moment où la reine Mikoto a révélé leur lien de parenté à Corrin. Xander et Camilla n'ignoraient pas que Corrin n'était pas le fils de Garon. Elise et lui-même en revanche, étaient persuadés qu'ils avaient le même père.

– Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec eux, malgré leur gentillesse... J'étais perdu Leo, je ne savais plus ce que je devais croire. Et puis...

La voix de Corrin devient faible. Ses mots se transforment en murmures, se répercutant sur les parois.

– L'épée que m'a donnée Garon... a explosé...tuant des hommes, des femmes et des enfants... je serais mort si ma mère, la reine Mikoto, ne s'était pas sacrifiée en me couvrant de son corps...

Nerveusement, Corrin tire sur les pans de ses vêtements. Leo l'observe, sans intervenir. Il n'ose plus l'interrompre, apprenant les faits de la mort de Mikoto. Aucun rapport précis n'est parvenu jusqu'à lui ou au restant de sa fratrie. Seul de vagues rumeurs d'une attaque nohrienne sont remontées jusqu'à eux. Un mensonge, puisque le bouclier magique était alors toujours en place. La protection a cédé avec la mort de la reine d'Hoshido.

– J'étais ivre de rage... et puis je me suis souvenu... je me suis souvenu de Cheve... J'ai revu mon père se faire tuer sous mes yeux en me protégeant et Garon m'emmener de force. La pluie de flèches... le coup de hache... tout.

Une goutte froide tombe sur la joue de Leo. Le paladin noir vérifie le ciel par la faible ouverture. Non, ce n'est pas la neige, c'est une larme de Corrin.

– Garon m'a donné cette épée en sachant qu'elle allait exploser ! Je ne voulais plus retourner à Nohr, pas auprès de lui ! Il m'aurait tué comme mes parents !

Les perles d'eau sont nombreuses à présent sur le visage de Corrin. Le prince albinos n'a jamais eu aucune pudeur concernant ses sentiments.

Les paroles de Corrin deviennent presque incompréhensibles. Mais Leo les comprend.

– Je ne savais plus si je pouvais vous faire confiance ! C'était impossible que Camilla et Xander ne sachent pas la vérité ! Et toi... toi... je ne savais plus qui me mentait et qui était sincère... Il n'y avait plus qu'Elise que je pensais innocente !

Tout devient clair pour Leo, frappé par cette révélation. Corrin avait peur de revenir vers eux. Il s'était sentit trahit, utilisé et manipulé. Corrin refusait de retourner auprès de celui qui a tué ses parents.

La reine Mikoto était morte quelques heures avant que Corrin ne fasse son choix. Maintenant, Leo comprend pourquoi son frère à préférer rester à Hoshido.

Leo est obligé de faire face à la vérité. Au moment de choisir, Corrin avait perdu la confiance qu'il avait placée dans les enfants de son bourreau. Leo doutait de plus en plus dans les actions de son père, en ses ordres et ses décisions. Mais tout est clair à présent.

– Nous allons trouver une solution. Cesse de pleurer.

– Leo ?

– Ne crois pas que je te pardonne si facilement. Mais maintenant je comprends ton choix.

– Leo...

Corrin esquisse un faible sourire. Le paladin noir lève une main pour essuyer les larmes sur les joues du prince dragon. Leo est choqué par la température de sa peau. Même lui, blessé, a une chaleur corporelle plus élevée.

– Corrin ! Tu es gelé !

– Les dragons et les basses températures ne font pas bon ménage...

– Idiot ! Reprends ta cape !

Leo, ignorant les blessures de son corps, se dégage de son frère pour lui remettre le tissu et le couvrir. En évitant de s'appuyer sur sa jambe, la douleur est supportable. Il est certain qu'il s'est brisé la jambe.

Une fois éloigné de Corrin, Leo découvre autre chose qu'il l'effraie. Le vêtement de Corrin a perdu la pureté de sa couleur. L'étoffe blanche est devenue pourpre au niveau de son flanc gauche.

Leo se remémore alors l'affrontement du samouraï à la surface. Corrin a encaissé un coup à sa place sous sa forme de dragon avant de tomber et de l'envelopper de son corps.

La vague sensation d'être entouré par des écailles lui revient. S'il a survécu à sa chute, c'est uniquement grâce à Corrin.

– Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit espèce d'imbécile !

– Tu voulais encore me tuer quelques instants plus tôt...

Leo peste, il recouvre Corrin de la cape blanche, et retire la sienne, noire et plus courte. Le paladin noir inspecte la blessure. Il n'est pas soigneur mais il a néanmoins acquis les bases avec Elise. Il déchire un morceau de sa cape et garde une partie pour appuyer sur la plaie.

– Garde ça appuyé dessus pour empêcher de saigner.

Corrin acquisse et exerce la même pression que Leo sur son entaille. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, Leo s'installe à côté de Corrin. Il échappe un gémissement de douleur.

Leo ne préfère pas songer à leur chance de survie. Il essaie de relativiser en se disant qu'au moins, ils n'ont pas été séparé dans deux fosses différentes.

– Merci Leo.

– Tu as pris cette blessure pour moi. Ne me remercie pas, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour te soigner.

Corrin échappe une plainte, un frisson dû au froid. Leo l'aide à repositionner la cape sur lui. Le prince nohrien ignore qui a pu convaincre son frère de porter des chaussures, mais il le remercie profondément pour son action.

– Leo... Tu me détestes vraiment ?

– Non, j'ai dit ça pour te blesser.

– Mais concernant Camilla et Xander...

– J'ai parfois été jaloux c'est vrai. Mais je t'ai toujours aimé, mon frère.

Corrin cale sa tête contre l'épaule de Leo, fatigué. Il l'attrape la main de son frère, l'obligeant à partager leur chaleur corporelle. Ses yeux menacent de se fermer.

– Je suis fatigué Leo.

Le paladin noir laisse de côté la pensée qu'ils appartiennent à deux camps ennemis. Il lui est plus dur à présent d'en vouloir à Corrin. De savoir qu'il a eu peur d'eux et ce que lui a fait subir son père.

Au fond de ce gouffre, qui les jugera et saura que, l'espace d'un moment, ils sont redevenus les deux frères qu'ils étaient auparavant ?

Peu à peu, Leo détruit ses dernières barrières de défense et sa rancune s'éteint, comme une flamme subissant la pluie. Une pluie qui serait les larmes de Corrin.

– Tu ne dois pas t'endormir, où tu ne te réveillerais plus.

– Je sais.

Les paroles échangées ne sont plus séparées par des secondes mais des minutes. Corrin frisonne de plus en plus. Leo voudrait tant avoir un tome de feu sur lui.

– Tu crois que tu pourras un jour me pardonner ?

– Peut-être.

– Et les autres, Elise, Camilla et Xander ?

Une pause. Un claquement de dents.

– Si je le fais, alors les autres aussi.

– Je ne pourrais jamais retourner à Nohr tu sais ? Sauf si Garon...

Le reste de la phrase reste en suspens. Rien a besoin d'être dit. Leo a remarqué depuis longtemps que Corrin avait arrêté de dire père, laissant ce titre au roi Sumeragi.

– Et toi, tu serais prêt à retourner à Nohr ? Si père n'était pas un problème ?

Leo n'apporte aucune précision sur la raison pour laquelle son père ne serait plus un obstacle. Le roi de Nohr a émis des ordres concernant le sort de Corrin. Il veut qu'il soit tué.

– J'aimerais tant, que les choses reviennent comme avant... Non... que nous puissions être tous les cinq et vivre ensemble.

– Et ta famille de sang ? Hoshido ?

Corrin ne répond pas. Leo croit un instant qu'il refuse de se faire questionner à ce sujet. Le prince nohrien réalise que ses yeux rouges se ferment lentement. Il se dépêche de lui parler à nouveau pour attirer son attention.

– Ne t'endors pas Corrin !

Corrin bat des paupières, alarmé par le cri de son frère. Il veut juste se reposer.

– Une fois rentrés à Nohr... tu crois que nous pourrons aller pique-niquer ensemble ?

Leo sent que son frère a besoin d'être rassuré. Et si parler ainsi, de choses futiles est ce dont il a besoin, alors il le fera.

– Bien sûr.

– Tu crois... que je pourrais... aller cueillir des fleurs avec Camilla et Elise ?

Ses sœurs rêvent depuis des années d'emmener leur précieux frère pour mener de telles activités avec lui. Leo sait que Camilla cache sur elle une carte où sont notés tous les lieux qu'elle souhaite montrer à Corrin. Le passé de son aîné lui a forgé un caractère enfantin et naïf. Corrin s'émerveille toujours pour des choses simples qu'il n'a pas pu connaître.

– Oui. Et tu feras avec des couronnes avec elles que tu voudras donner à tout le monde.

– Et... tu accepteras ?

– Non, Xander prendra la sienne et dira que je suis le seul à ne pas en porter. Mais je te laisserai m'attraper. Et je ferais semblant d'être mécontent. Parce que tu es mon frère et que je t'aime.

Corrin sourit. Il visualise parfaitement la scène. L'image apaise son esprit et son cœur.

Une voix forte résonne alors dans la caverne, attirant toute l'attention de Leo.

– Leo ! Corrin !

Leo reconnaît immédiatement la voix de Xander. Il lève la tête et aperçoit vaguement ce qui doit être la silhouette de son frère. Un sentiment de soulagement le parcourt. Xander ne devait pas être sur ce front mais cela n'a aucune importance. Il ignore la raison de la présence de son aîné ici et cela lui importe pour le moment peu.

– Xander !

– Leo ! Tu vas bien mon frère ?

Les mots de Xander sont emplis de crainte et d'inquiétude. Leo lui répond immédiatement en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche pour amplifier le son de sa voix.

– Je suis blessé à la jambe, impossible de me mettre debout !

– Est-ce que Corrin est là ?

Cette fois, ce n'est pas la voix rassurante et familière de Xander. Il s'agit de celle de Ryoma, dont la forme apparaît à côté de celle de son homologue norhien. Leo refuse de répondre au futur roi d'Hoshido, se braquant mentalement contre lui.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Xander crie à nouveau pour se faire entendre.

– Nos camps ont fait une alliance temporaire pour vous retrouver ! L'activation d'une veine dragunaire a engendré un affaissement de terrain. Nous avons retrouvé ta monture près de la faille ! Corrin est-il avec toi ?

Le ton de Xander montre avec évidence qu'il est inquiet pour Corrin. Leo pensait pourtant qu'il était le seul de leur fratrie prêt à tuer leur frère. Etait-ce comme lui qu'une façade qu'il donnait ? Oui, forcément, Xander est incapable de détester Corrin.

– Oui ! Il m'a protégé lors de la chute et il est blessé ! Vous devez vite le sortir de là, il est en train de mourir de froid !

Leo entend vaguement Xander et Ryoma discuter. Quelques mots comme soigneurs, mages et urgence lui parviennent. De là où il est, Leo peut sentir la tension dans l'air. Si comme Corrin l'affirmait, la veine dragunaire a été déclenchée par Ryoma, la situation doit être d'autant plus tendue entre les deux héritiers.

– Leo ! Nous allons vous envoyer un soigneur dans quelques instants !

– Hâtez-vous ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore Corrin est capable de tenir !

Voyant les deux silhouettes des princes héritiers disparaître, Leo reporte son attention sur Corrin affalé contre lui. Ses yeux rouges sont fermés, une larme encore accrochée à ses longs cils. Leo caresse son visage encore humide.

– Je te pardonne mon frère.


End file.
